


- Personal Assistant -

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Request to the Readers... - Decision is done - the second version it will be......^^)The Ideas come from the last Twitter gif of Misha collins and his Friend Philip, also he will not be part of the storys.But because it is always funny to see Mishas Friend and 'PA' who i constantly misidentify as Jensen in some pictures…. ^^PI thought about that and because Jensen himself once told he would be a hell of a PA....... ;)





	- Personal Assistant -

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I kind of got two ideas for a one shot and i will not do both but i can not decide on which one. I need some help with this.
> 
> Who ever is interested or have an opinion on that, here you go give your feed back so i dont have to torture my own brain.  
> :P  
> Version one or two which one would i do....?
> 
> And as usual, no beta, no native speaker.....

– Personal Assistant – Version 1 

“You need one.”  
“Really?” The actor didn’t seem convinced at the idea.  
“What for, really?! I don’t need a PA.”  
“You do!” And with this it was settled.  
The Network would sign for a Personal Assistant for their Actor.

Misha wasn’t happy about that. On his way home, and he was driving on his own, he was grumbling. The dark haired man loved his freedom and the opportunities that comes with having his space. He could come and go whenever he felt like it as long as he was doing his job and fulfilling his schedule.  
And in all the years he’d been on this network he had done so, mostly.

But obviously his actual employer didn’t see it the same way.  
And there for from now on Misha would need to get used to the idea of having a constant shadow around.  
He had seen other colleges with that kind of an accessoire and mostly it seem to work but still Misha Collins wasn’t a typical one to work with, he wasn’t an average guy to name it at least.  
He was the one constantly on the way, always to be found where no one was expecting it and one of those people would have to look for on a temporary level, to check if he was still around.  
Shortly, this kind of guy needed to be herd around and it would be a full time job.

Misha knew that and didn’t even guessed for a second about changing that.  
However he does feel pity for the poor guy that would be assigned as his PA and he felt pity for himself that he might would have to consider someone else opinions in his work time….

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Call was short an only to inform the actor that they had already found a PA and that he would met him next time on set.  
Meanwhile the guy would be around and getting used with the environment, Misha was told just to be informed.

The dark haired was leaning back in his apartment, he had time he thought, he could have a look, he thought, before he was up an on his way………….

(This Version?....)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PA for one day….. Version 2

“OK! Fine! I’ll do it.” The dark blond actor was grunting and frowning at the outcome.  
While Jared was chuckling and way to happy, Misha suddenly didn’t seem so convinced anymore, even though it had been his idea that this would be the price for the winner.  
Jensen had found that amusing, seeing the blue eyed following him around and doing every thing the younger one would asked for was fun. He had not considered that he could loose this as well….

Jared was now in full body laugh, having some sceneries in mind about the outcome of this experiment.  
Jensen was glaring at the other actor, not that it made any impact but he had to never the less.  
“Jensen, there…..you don’t have to it was just a bet…” Misha tried subdued. He always got a bit nervous whenever the dark blond became a bit berserk in his mood. Jared never had that problem, he would either incite this behaviour or just change into child mood to calm the other man.  
None of those would work for Misha.  
He would have to handle the grumpy dark blond until he would calm enough to allow a personal hug.

Jensen shook his head at the blue eyed and snapped at Jared who was still giggling about the situation. He would never let that go the other men knew.  
“I do this!” Jensen growled, he was a man of his word, they all were.  
And with this he walked off.  
“I will be on set when you let him run around!” Jared mentioned at the left college who suddenly was devilish smiling at the idea….

(This Version?.....)


End file.
